Level 2
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: With Ron and Harry working in the Auror office on level 2 what misfit could Hermione get into? With Ron gone she can get into a lot. -M rated for sexual scene. One-shot!-


**Author Notes: First I don't own HP:( This just came to my mind. This fic is just a low M rated for sex, but not to much detail about it so its not to strong. Also this is my first M rated fic to so please tell me what you think ^_^**

* * *

><p>As Hermione Granger made her way up from level 4, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and entered level 2 of Magical Law Enforcement with a smile on her face, the first person she spotted said, "Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley is in a meeting right now."<p>

Hermione looked over with a sparkle in her eye, "No need for him at the moment Martha, I'm looking for Mr. Potter." Yes she and Ron were engaged but the thing between her and Harry was still there, sparking to life today.

Martha looked up from some papers in a bit of shock, Hermione never asked her to see Harry. "Um… yes Miss. Granger he is in his office," she said like a bit of an uneasy tone.

"Thank you Martha, I'll make sure to tell your boss you are doing wonderful," with a wink at the mention of telling her boss who was Harry to hopefully give her a raise or something. Hermione was never this happy so it may have shocked Martha as well, but Hermione let it go walking pass all the cubicles towards Harry's closed office door.

Once Hermione was right in front of it she took a deep breath and let it out. She straightened her skirt out without there being flaws, and looked up at the door to read in thick black letter: '**_Harry Potter Head Auror_**'. Knocking softly on the door she opened it, peaking in.

She spotted Harry standing behind his desk facing the door, curious of who knocked; also he looked to have a hint of annoyance. When Hermione opened the door fully to find he was talking to someone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Hermione started, when it connected to Harry's brain that it was Hermione, the annoyed and curious left his face to be replaced with a lovely smile.

Before Hermione could excuse herself and walk off Harry said, "No, no it's alright Hermione," turning to the man in front of him he spoke, "We will continue this conversation later Mr. Davis." The look of annoyance appeared upon his face once more and stayed that way tell Mr. Davis walked past Hermione and out the door, then Harry's face turned back to that lovely smile Hermione loved.

Hermione smiled, raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and said, "Well Mr. Potter you are running a pretty spiffy place around here." She walked closer to Harry at the same time as he chuckled. "Well Miss. Granger it is a bit naughty around her lately as well as spiffy," Harry added putting his hands on the desk leaning over to get closer to Hermione.

"And Mr. Potter what would cause that misfit," She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Miss Granger the cause of that would be because this fancy lady that the head Auror of level two enjoys so much has her fiancé close by working," Harry whispered in response to her question.

Hermione leaned forward more to be inches away from Harry, "I wouldn't fret about that Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger will resolve the trouble."

As Hermione did Harry leaned closer and placed his forehead against hers. Before they could go any farther they heard a knock on the door. Soon than it could open they pulled away fast and far away from each other acting like they were just talking. The smiles on their faces fell off, with interest in who was at the door.

When the door opened Martha's figure appeared with a file in hand. "Sorry the interference but these papers just came in for you Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Martha," Harry said and grabbed the file out of her small hand with his polite smile. Martha nodded her head and turned around and out the door closing it behind her.

"Well Mr. Potter, I will be meeting you at eight, here and with the dilemma solved," Hermione told Harry in a low whisper and started heading towards the door.

Before she could leave Harry spoke up, "Miss. Granger in this situation Mr. Potter is in no need to be said," with the normal sarcasm in his voice he winked at her as she walked out of the office closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Hermione you ready to go home," Ron asked as he turned the corner and walking into Hermione's cubicle while she was typing, pretending to work on something.<p>

"No… not yet Ronald," Hermione replied acting like she was too much into her work. "I need to finish this up so I will be home late," She added after a long pause.

Ron looked around nervously tell he remembered spotting Harry's office door with the light on, "Well alright, if Harry wasn't here I'd stay here with you." of course he was always worried about Hermione being alone working late in the Ministry.

With this Hermione ignored his comment only pretending she wasn't playing attention. Ron leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, "See you at home."

Still playing her act she just muttered a yeah and continued working. Once Ron walked away and his footsteps where vanished Hermione lifted her head around stood up and looked around the cubicle area. It was abandoned, and will be more abandoned once Hermione leaves. Grabbing her things she pulled out her mirror and fixed her blouse to show more cleavage. Spraying some perfume she was ready to head out.

As she mead her way up to level two again that day she watch out carefully for any sign of Ron or someone important, like Arthur or any other Weasley. In successes she approached the Auror headquarters, this time though without any Martha bothering her, and the cubicle area to be nearly pitch black; the only reason for this was from the light coming from Harry's office.

Once Hermione got closer to the door she found it to be open a crack. With a small knock she waited to hear Harry's voice. With a small hearable voice telling her to come in she slipped inside the door and closed the door slowly and quietly. Turning around gradually she spotted Harry leaning back in his chair with papers and files lying out over his desk. When he lowered a paper from his face Hermione and he shared a gaze.

"Well Miss. Granger you are late," Harry said jokingly looking at the clock that read, 8:02.

Dropping her bag on the chair next to the door and pulling off her jacket she moved closer to Harry, while he threw the papers down on his desk, standing up and moving towards her.

With not a single sound to be heard the two stared into each other's eyes. Breaking that silence Harry said, "Hermione."

Hermione pressed her figure on his lips and said, "Shh…" Within seconds Harry grabbed her eagerly and kissed her.

As their tongues battled Hermione pulled Harry's shirt out of his pants and moved her hands smoothly up his torso. Harry held Hermione close as he could to himself and continued to kiss her eagerly.

Harry parted their lips a small piece and whispered, "Hermione."

Hermione's breath increased rapidly without any words in response she pushed Harry gently down on the couch nearby, as she pressed her lips against his. Harry started unbuttoning Hermione's shirt in between fast kisses, as for Hermione pulled his shirt up and off his head among the kisses.

Harry reached for Hermione's bra and unhooked it. When this happen Hermione got caught deep in wonder of how much sin her and Harry were committing. How much she was betraying Ron, oh how wrong it was, but it felt so right. It felt so good to be in Harry's arms to feel his kisses going down her neck like they were now. Mentally she sighed about what wrong she was doing, tell her thought got cut off with feeling of Harry's mouth around her right nipple.

With a moan escaping her mouth she tilted her head back until Harry pulled away with a smirk. Looking back into his loving eyes she opened her mouth to speak. They kept like this breathing hard until she said, "Harry…" Harry than cut her off with a rough kiss. Hermione moved her hands down to Harry's pants, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down with his underwear until they hit his ankles. As they continued to kiss Hermione grabbed his manhood and began to massaging it, while this happen Harry kicked off his shoes, and pants and everything else, than started working on unzipping Hermione's skirt.

The moment every piece of their clothing was on the floor Harry and Hermione paused every move they were making and looking into each other's eyes breathing heavily. "Make love to me Harry," Hermione whispered. A second later Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and laid her down flat on the couch.

Unable to wait any longer Harry came inside Hermione. The instant this happen Hermione let out another moan and pushed her body against Harry as hard as she could.

"Don't stop," Hermione called out. Without response Harry pulled in and out of her faster once he felt the orgasm. Lacking Hermione getting her first orgasm yet she begged for continuation. Seconds later her felt it coming, once it hit she let out the biggest moan she had. Once it was all over Harry pulled out of Hermione and feel off to the side of her and laid half his body next to her, with the bottom half on top of her. All that was heard in the room was the two breathing tough. Without a care in the world about what just happen that could possibly cause things with Ron or others, they sat there love struck.

With a chuckle Harry said, "You should come to the Auror office more often." Hermione let out a soft laugh and held Harry's head close to her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>So again its my first M rated, so its not the best at all! I was just very bored and needed something to write. <strong>

**R&R:)**


End file.
